Damaged
by soothingsongs
Summary: After the jet ride in "Minimal Loss", Reid still feels guilty for getting Prentiss hurt.  One-shot.


**Fandom: **Criminal Minds  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss; ReidxPrentiss  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After the jet ride in "Minimal Loss", Reid still feels guilty for getting Prentiss hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Let me stay here for just one more night,<em>  
><em>Build your world around me,<em>  
><em>And pull me to the light.<br>_

* * *

><p>The BAU team went back to headquarters after the case with Benjamin Cyrus. Anger filled the room and it was evident on the faces of everyone. Although they won, they were still saddened with the results of the case. Benjamin Cyrus was dead and that should have been all that mattered. Reid and Prentiss were safe. They were still a family. But Emily's bruised face proved that in the end, they still didn't win completely.<p>

Emily didn't want the sympathy from everyone. She saw Morgan take a few glances at her, as did Rossi, JJ, Morgan, and Hotch. Reid? Well, Reid already knew she didn't want to talk about it... she said so on the jet. Even with all her convincing words, the guilt flooded his thoughts.

"...Emily?"

She looked back to see the young agent staring at her, his eyes not seeming to reach hers.

"Reid, I don't want an apology."

"I know," he said. "I... I was going to ask if you wanted to, you know, come to my place?"

"I said I didn't want an apology."

"I didn't say anything about apologizing. Just two co-workers... hanging out."

Emily had been to Reid's place several times before, and they both had beers after long cases. What would they do now? With this case? Get drunk out of their minds?

Emily thought it over. She needed it. She had to get away from this world for one minute and think it over. Today was very stressful for her and Reid... they needed the relaxation... the comfort... and the alcohol to get their minds off of things.

"Sure," she replied with a half-smile.

. . .

Reid lived in an apartment not so far from the BAU. It took about 20 minutes to get there. The ride was quiet, mostly, but Emily would bring up stories just to fill the empty silence. Reid tried his best to laugh and converse casually, but he was still feeling guilty about today. He knew that Emily was trying her best to make him digress from the thoughts of earlier, and yet the feelings of shame floated across his mind.

He opened the door for Emily, her head barely hitting the roof of his little car, and took her hand in his. He felt unsure about the close proximity and the slight touching, but she didn't seem to mind and he didn't either. The young man unlocked the door and they shyly entered the apartment, with Emily heading right to the couch.

She tried to make it seem like any casual night, flipping through the channels on the TV until one caught her interest. Reid got out a can of beer from the bottom of his fridge.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied in a half-enthusiastic voice.

She flipped through the channels and found one slightly interesting, a documentary on Egypt's pyramids. She had watched this several times before (too many to count), but it was enough to take her mind off of today.

Reid came to sit next to her on the couch, holding a can of beer on each hand. "Here," he said, handing it over to her. She seemed really interested in the documentary, and Reid sighed. She had already watched this at an earlier time and wasn't really paying attention, so he knew the event was still in her head. He gulped loudly, trying not to stare at her... trying not to say anything to make her feel bothered, like apologizing, for one.

They silently watched the documentary together, drinks untouched. Reid's eyes were on the screen, deciding not to look at Emily because the guilt would be evident on his face. After five minutes, he turned his head to face her, wondering if she was asleep. But when he turned his head, all he saw were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."  
>He ran his fingers through her hair, looking at her unchanged face. He put an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. "I'm sorry," he repeated.<p>

Emily opened her eyes to look back at Reid. "I just— I feel violated. I feel vulnerable."

_"Shh,"_he whispered. It felt good to feel her against him. It was reassuring, knowing that he most likely made her feel better about today. Emily was breaking down— breaking down to him— and the thought was comforting. It wasn't just because he really loved her in a strong way. It wasn't just because it gave him some control over her emotions. It was because it felt right... holding her and knowing she didn't want him to let go at the slightest.


End file.
